Judi Jackson
Judith Camille "Judi" Jackson '''(also known as '''The Voodoo Vixen) is an original bad girl on season 7 of the Bad Girls Club. After her season, she appeared on season 3 of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too, one of the spin-offs of Bad Girls Club. She won with Matthew Goodman. Then, Judi and Matthew made an appearance on season 4 of Love Games. After Love Games, Judi joined another spin-off show. She appeared on season 1 of Bad Girls All-Star Battle., Judi made an appearance on the Twinstant Replay episode, featuring the Victor Twins., Lastly, Judi was on Bad Girls Club Redemption Personality As an only child, Judi is used to being the center of attention and expects to be treated that way by many. An aspiring radio and TV personality, Judi is a college girl by day and a “Bad Girl” by night; hitting the clubs with a vengeance. Proud of being Creole, she was excited to represent her culture in New Orleans, granting her fans to become to know her as "The Voodoo 'Vixen' & later 'Queen'." Judi is a highly aggressive competitor with a trick up her sleeve. She hopes her voodoo spell on the ladies will keep her in the game 'till the end. Always emotional, she will undoubtedly be the first to be brought to tears after losing a competition to be the center of attention. This Creole hopes battle will make her mom proud and prove to her that she’s has what it takes to win. With the money, Judi would be able to finish her last year of college. Apperance Judi is mixed. She has medium length black hair, brown eyes, and wide smile. In Season 13, she Ombres her hair. History 'Season 7' 'Love Games (season 3)' 'Love Games (season 4) (apperance)' 'Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 1)' 'Bad Girls All-Star Battle: Twinstant Replay' Funniest Bad Girl Special Bad Girls Club Redemption (Season 13) Judi is there to work on her drinking problem. Judi meets up with Julie to have drinks and talk about who might be in the house, they both feel that Natalie will come to start trouble. Judi ask's Natalie why she was so mean to her Natalie said's she was not mean to her Judi was just crazy. Judi beggins to feel that Julie is being distent to her due to Julie making new friend in the house. Julie and Danni beggin to feel tention from Judi and feels they cant deal with her drinking ways. On the second night they went to the club Judi calls Julie a bitch. Back at the house Redd confronts Judi about her drinking, Danni tells Judi that she was upset with her for the night. When Judi beggins to feel Julie and Danni are turn there backs on her Danni goes of saying she and Julie will never be friends with her. Fight Season 7 Episode 1: Shelly vs. Judi Episode 2: Angie vs. Judi Episode 2: Shelly vs. Judi (round 2) Episode 3: Shelly vs. Judi (round 3) Episode 4: Tiara vs. Judi Episode 8: Priscilla & Tasha vs. Judi Episode 9: Priscilla vs. Judi Episode 9: Angie & Shelly vs. Judi Season 13 Episode 1: Danni vs Judi Episode 3: Judi vs Jada Episode 5: Judi vs Jada (Round 2) Reunion Part 3: Rima vs Judi Quotes *Priscilla, I served you breakfast in bed! *Do I have the VooDoo for these bitches, or NAH? *Photosynthesis in this bitch *I feel you mother nature *You can just cut off a piece of weave and glue it on your eyelids *I will shave your face off and wear it for Mardi Gras 2012 *I got the voodoo for you bitches Judi 1A.jpg Judi 1B.jpg Judith Jackson.jpg judi-jai-bad-girls-club.jpg judi-2.jpg Judi.jpg nup_164050_0094.jpg bad-girls-club-season-7-episode-1-014.jpg tumblr_lt5514zgO01r4668co1_500.png 10305612_10152836781244630_8929788452015323152_n.png Category:Bad Girl Category:Season 7 Cast Member Category:Original Category:Stayed Category:BGASB1 Category:All Stars Category:1st arrival Category:Love Games (season 3) Cast Member Category:Season 13 Cast Member Category:Pisces Category:3rd To Leave The House Category:Removed